Various techniques are being applied for improving various aspects of communication networks. For example, Software Defined Networking (SDN) is being employed to provide separation of the control and data planes of communication networks, Network Function Virtualization (NFV) is being applied for virtualizing various functions of communication networks, and so forth. However, while such techniques may provide various benefits for communication networks, such techniques may not be able to provide certain type of features for communication networks.